The primary objective of the proposed training program in reproductive biology (RBTP) is to continue offering predoctoral and postdoctoral training to individuals who demonstrate potential for developing into independent investigators in the field of reproductive biology. The renewal application by including multidisciplinary interests expands the horizon of training for students. This will better prepare their career paths in the 21st century and present them with opportunities to make significant scientific contribution to reproductive biology. This renewal application focuses on the current excitement in scientific innovations, opportunities and advances in biomedical sciences with evolving technologies. The proposed RBTP has been developed within the current mission of the NIH roadmap to multidisciplinary approaches to research endeavors. This mission can best be accomplished if students are trained in an environment where specific biological problems are addressed using contemporary knowledge in developmental biology, physiological genomics, proteomics, signal transduction, and molecular and cellular biology. The present environment at Vanderbilt is highly conducive to such training due to a broad based interactive group of 13 investigators spanning several departments and thematic areas, and the recent establishment of genomics, proteomics, lipidomics and imaging centers on the campus with state-of-the-art facilities. Training will occur with major emphasis in: 1) gametogenesis, sperm functions and fertilization, (Greenstein, Olson, Drummond-Barbosa and Waterman); 2) uterine biology (Das, Dey, Ong and Paria); 3) embryogenesis, development and implantation (Das, Dey, Chiang, Lee and Paria); and 4) genetic regulation of gonadotropin secretion (Phillips). These areas of research training require the infusion and active participation of preceptors who are experts in developmental biology, signal transductions, genomics and proteomics (Lee, Caprioli, and Sealy). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]